Hikari no Kioku
Hikari no Kioku (光の記憶, lit. Memories of Light) is the second ending song of this anime series. the song was sung by Angelo and was written and musically composed by Kirito. Lyrics Kanji= 真っ白に降り積もる光に手をのばした 記憶あの日のままで 失くしてしまわないように 言葉に託した想い 君に届けて 月明かりに照らされて 夢のかけら夜に舞う 震えながら寄り添った 温もりまで覚えている 未来はその扉を開いて 瞳の奥映し出す 物語はいくつもの 涙を超え 新しい景色をまた見せるから たとえ君が明日を見失って 移り変わる季節(とき)に心を奪われても 真っ白に降り積もる光を追い続けた 記憶あの日のままで 壊れてしまわないように この胸に秘めた想い 君に届けて 遠い過去に散りばめた 夢のかけら手のひらに 拾い集め何度でも 言葉にして捧げよう たとえ君が明日に背を向けても 移り変わる季節(とき)はあの空を染めていく 真っ白に降り積もる光が明日を見せた 記憶あの日のままで 離れてしまわないように涙に隠した想い 君に届けて 重なり合った二つの影 呼び合うように 終わる事なく運命(さだめ)の糸を手繰り寄せる 鐘の音聞こえる その手を握りしめた 記憶あの日のままで 刻んだ時間のなか 小さく芽生えた想い 君に届けて いつまでも降り積もる 光が君を抱いた 記憶あの日のままで 忘れてしまわないように 未来に描いた想い 君に届けて 想い君に届けて |-| Rōmaji= Masshiro ni furitsumoru hikari ni te o nobashita Kioku ano hi no mama de Nakushiteshimawanai you ni Kotoba ni takushita omoi kimi ni todokete Tsukiakari ni terasarete Yume no kakera yoru ni mau Furue nagara yorisotta Nukumori made oboeteiru Mirai wa sono tobira o hiraite Hitomi no oku utsushidasu Monogatari wa ikutsumo no Namida o koe Atarashii keshiki o mata miseru kara Tatoe kimi ga asu o miushinatte Utsurikawaru toki ni kokoro o ubawarete mo Masshiro ni furitsumoru hikari o oitsuzuketa Kioku ano hi no mama de Kowareteshimawanai you ni Kono mune ni himeta omoi kimi ni todokete Tooi kako ni chiribameta Yume no kakera tenohira ni Hiroi atsume nando demo Kotoba ni shite sasageyou Tatoe kimi ga asu ni se o mukete mo Utsurikawaru toki wa ano sora o someteiku Masshiro ni furitsumoru hikari ga asu o miseta Kioku ano hi no mama de Hanareteshimawanai you ni Namida ni kakushita omoi kimi ni todokete Kasanariatta futatsu no kage Yobiau you ni Owaru koto naku sadame no ito o taguriyoseru Kane no oto kikoeru sono te o nigirishimeta Kioku ano hi no mama de Kizanda jikan no naka Chiisaku mebaeta omoi kimi ni todokete Itsu made mo furitsumoru hikari ga kimi o daita Kioku ano hi no mama de Wasureteshimawanai you ni Mirai ni egaita omoi kimi ni todokete Omoi kimi ni todokete |-| English= I reached out my hands into the pure white, accumulating light Like in my memories from that day So that I don’t lose them I send my feelings, entrusted to words, to you Illuminated by moonlight Pieces of dreams dance in the night I even remember the warmth From when you snuggled up to me while shivering The future opens its doors Because the stories reflected deep in your eyes Overcome many tears and show a new scenery again Even if you lose sight of tomorrow And your heart is stolen away by the changing seasons I kept chasing after the pure white, accumulating light Like in my memories from that day So that they don’t break I send my feelings, hidden in my heart, to you I gathered the pieces of dreams that studded the distant past Into my palms and offer them up as words no matter how many times it takes Even if you turn your back on tomorrow, the changing seasons will dye that sky The pure white, accumulating light showed tomorrow like in my memories from that day So that I don’t leave them, I send my feelings, hidden in tears, to you Like two overlapped shadows calling for each other I reel in the thread of being fated to never end Hearing the sound of the bell, I gripped your hand like in my memories from that day Within the time that ticked away, I send my feelings, sprouting so small, to you The light accumulating forever held you like in my memories from that day So that I don’t forget them, I send my feelings, drawn in the future, to you I send my feelings to you Videos Navigation Category:Music Category:Endings Category:Media